Fuego Oscuro
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: En su lecho de muerte, Aegon el Indigno legimitiza a todos sus bastardos, incluido a Daemon. Daemon Fuegoscuro, desde ese entonces, el dueño de la espada de acero valyrio. El rey muribundo cree que hara justicia con esto, pero no sabe todo que desencadenará. Romance , traición y una guerra que marcara a todo Poniente.
1. PoV- Aegon IV

Disclaimer: Todo para el gordito con imaginación.

Sabía que iba a morir. Lo tenía tan claro como que el lema de su casa era Fuego y Sangre. Lo tenía tan claro como que había desperdiciado su vida en busca de placeres efímeros, como que sería recordado como Aegon El Indigno. Pero eso no le apenaba, para nada. No era hombre de remordimientos. Indignamente feliz vivió, indignamente feliz moriría.

Ese último pensamiento le divirtió y una risa agónica escapo de sus labios. De inmediato sintió como su estómago se retorcía de dolor y se protegió la parte baja del vientre con las manos, en un intento de mitigar el sufrimiento. Respiró y botó el aire varias veces, mirando a la nada con angustia en los ojos. Diciéndose a si mismo que los dioses ya pronto dejarían de hacerle la broma pesada de tenerlo vivo aún.

Cuando la crisis que lo mantuvo paralizado varios minutos pareció terminar, una molestia suave en el final de la espalda le volvió a recordar que estaba enfermo. Trato de retorcer el brazo para alcanzar donde le dolía, sin embargo su contextura excesivamente gruesa se lo impidió. Frustrado, cambio de posición con gran esfuerzo. Y comenzó a adormecerse.

Pronto ya estaba en otras épocas, más felices y divertidas, donde otro Aegon, más joven y vigoroso, perseguía jovencitas como si se tratase de una caza de animales. Ellas hacían como que lo querían y él les daba todo el amor que era capaz de dar. Que no era mucho, por cierto. Muchas fueron las mujeres. Hoy, concretamente, estaba escalando por la Bóveda de las Doncellas. Era verano en Poniente y un viento cálido corría desde el sur. El sudor le caía por la frente y los brazos comenzaban a cansársele. Las ropas finas le colgaban alrededor y le dificultaban la expedición.

No era propio de él hacer grandes esfuerzos, pero Daena la Desafiante lo valía. Como le excitaba aquella chica y su amor silencioso, valiente y entregado, más que tantas que había conocido en multitud de lechos, nobles y plebeyos. Suponía que era la sangre que compartían. Fuego y sangre. Unos segundos después llegó al alfeizar de la ventana, apoyó el pie y se impulsó hacia atrás para entrar a la habitación. No había nadie más que Daena, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de la habitación y la mirada fija en la ventana.

Aegon no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro, y por un instante volvió el otro, postrado en la cama y a las puertas de la muerte. Daena era sangre en aquel momento. Sangre en sus manos blancas, sangre en sus ropajes de virgen, sangre alrededor de su boca, sangre en su vientre, sangre en el piso. Pero ella no lo notaba, pues solo tenía ojos para el recién nacido que sostenía entre sus manos. Él se acercó a ella, tembloroso.

Se hincó hasta quedar frente a los ojos de ella, empapado en sangre también. Entonces ella le entregó al bebe, murmurando:

-Fuego y sangre, Aegon. Fuego y sangre.

Esas palabras lograron volverlo a la realidad de un empujón. Resolló agitado, revolviéndose entre las sábanas blancas.

-Daemon- la voz entrecortada, le costaba incluso hablar-Daemon, Daemon, ¡DAEMON!


	2. PoV- Daemon Fuegoscuro

Gracias a Soly y Lucy por los reviews :)

* * *

Torneo en Desembarco. Gente por todas partes, caballeros de armadura resplandecientes y de acero barato, prostitutas con los senos apretados por vestidos que apenas dejaban algo a la imaginación, grandes señores ,pequeños señores y esos que se creen señores, banderas de todos colores flameaban con fuerza enriqueciendo aún más el colorido del ambiente. Caballos imponentes y caballos escuálidos. Espectadores expectantes. Y aquellos hombrecitos ofreciendo unirse a la apuestas y torcer el destino reservado para cada uno de los asistentes a aquel espectáculo. El primer evento era el de las justas, donde el favorito era Lyonel Baratheon, quien. Contar la increíble cantidad de 40 días del nombre demostraba una habilidad sorprendente para botar a otros de su caballo, mientras no dejaba de reír.

Un chico de espaldas anchas saltaba las gradas de dos en dos, con el pelo rubio platinado colgándole por los costados. Una vez llegado a su asiento, se acomodó con rapidez, sin notar que incomodaba en gran medida a la familia de un armero sentada justo al lado de él. Su mirada violeta brillante de entusiasmo. Una trompeta dio inicio al torneo de los Tres Fuegos, los caballeros en sus puestos, los aplausos atronadores retumbando en los oídos de nuestro. Los ojos de Daemon comenzaron a apagarse lentamente mientras las justas se sucedían unas a otras. Empezó a revolverse en su asiento, inquieto y más que nada, aburrido. Consideraba que las justas eran una idiotez, que no mostraban ni por asomo el verdadero valor del caballero. Y además, para aumentar su hastio, el Baratheon derribó al el que se le puso en el camino. Tal como se lo esperaba todo el mundo, que horrible.

Quizás lo único bueno de las justas era lo que venía justo después del receso de 20 minutos. Y para lo que el bastardo se había estado preparando durante meses bajo la atenta vigilancia de Quentyn Ball, el maestro de armas de la Fortaleza Roja y al que el muchacho se complacía en llamar padre cuando nadie le escuchaba. Y el mejor momento de cualquier torneo, en la opinión del adolecente. Y lo único que le hacía sentirse especial. Y aceptado. Y normal.

Las espadas.

Bajó al patio, tan enérgico como había subido, buscando a ser Quentyn por todos lados. Para escuchar sus últimos consejos y dejar de sentir ese vacío horrible en el estómago. Y si no encontraba a Ball, su madre bien podría hacer algo parecido. Pero los dos parecían haberse esfumado en el aire y él se había perdido entre la multitud de gente que había en los alrededores, que se complacían en chocar con él, le dio la impresión. Trató de calmarse, respirando hondo y luego botando el aire como le había enseñado su maestro sin resultados. Sentía como la ansiedad lo estaba devorando vivo. Y luego estaba ese maldito escudero que no podía dejar de chillar cuando amaba a su señor, después esa prostituta que ofrecía sus servicios paseándose de un lado a otro, sin darse cuenta de lo molesta que era su coquetería fingida. Todos exaltando los nervios del joven bastardo, quien ese día cumplía 12 días del nombre. Su mentor aún no aparecía y no pudo evitar comenzar a morderse las uñas.

De repente, sintió como dos brazos fuertes lo inmovilizaban mientras una daga silenciosa tomaba lugar en la parte lateral de su cuello. Pensó seriamente en ponerse a gritar como una doncella.

-Este acabado bastardo-masculló una voz ronca detrás de él.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo.

-Me quieres decir, por los Siete, donde te habías metido Ball- respondió a su vez Daemon, tratando de que su voz sonase autoritaria.

El espadachín se puso en frente de él. Llevaba su armadura de siempre, un tanto oxidada y que le protegía solo las partes indispensables del cuerpo. La única diferencia es que aquel día traía una capa amarrada al cuello donde se podía apreciar claramente el emblema personal de su maestro. Una bola de fuego ardiente con fondo rojo y amarillo, bastante guay en opinión de Daemon.

-A ver, chiquitito. ¿Acaso al bastardo se le olvido lo que es?

A Ser Quentyn le encantaba sacar a colación, a veces sin ningún motivo en específico, la condición de su pupilo que a menudo se preguntaba si lo hacía solo para herirlo. Pero Daemon ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, así es que no hizo mucho caso. Ambos caminaron a la arena, donde maestro y alumno practicaron los golpes tantas veces repetidos por última vez. Esto último calmó bastante a Daemon.

Cuando había llegado el momento el Ser lo miró a los ojos y el chico se preparó para unas palabras dulces.

-No la cagues, chico- fue lo único que le dijo antes de irse a sentar y el aludido no pudo más que sonreír. No lo haría.

Su adversario era un hombre mucho mayor que él, vestido de los colores de una casa que Daemon no conocía y con ese aire de los que se saben muy experimentados. Por tanto, se podía deducir que pelear con un bastardo de doce años era un juego para él. Pronto vería lo equivocado que estaba. Se pusieron en posición de lucha y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Violeta contra café.

El niño apartó la mirada, fingiendo miedo. El otro lanzó una estocada rápida, dirigida al costado de su oponente. Al parecer, había comenzado a sentir hasta un poco de pena por el niñato que tenía frente a él. De seguro que era un bastardo Dayne, intentando hacerse el valiente. Y Daemon paró el golpe de una manera muy poco fina, aun pretendiendo ser algo que no era.

Otros golpes parecidos le llegaron, a puntos no peligrosos del cuerpo. El bastardo solo esperaba el momento preciso para atacar, tal como le había enseñado su maestro. Lo obtuvo cuando el hombre le dio la espalda unos segundos. Como resultado de ello, terminó con una espada clavada en el estómago.

La multitud gritó, enardecida por el nuevo campeón. No dejaría de hacerlo por un largo rato, pues Daemon gano todos los combates. Y la bolsa de monedas de oro que venía con ello. Pero eso no le importaba. Por un momento se había sentido alguien. Alguien querido por los demás, dentro de la sociedad de la que le habían apartado por no tener padre.

Disfrutó enormemente los choques de hombro con los demás caballeros, las felicitaciones, las palmadas en la espalda. El tiempo se le volvió elástico e irreal, al lado de su madre y rodeado de decenas de personas atraídas por su habilidad y su dinero.

Caía ya la tarde cuando alguien le aviso que el rey le buscaba.

* * *

Opiniones ? Tomates ?


End file.
